


Warmth

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gay fools, I was feeling sentimental, M/M, Married Life, honestly drakepad is relationship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Who truly needed the sun when just kissing Launchpad made his whole body warm. He never wanted to stop kissing Launchpad.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Kudos: 58





	Warmth

Drake stretched out further on the hammock snuggling closer to Launchpad. Sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees, he could feel the warmth on his skin as he let himself be pulled back into his nap. Their world was quiet with Gosalyn away for the night at a sleepover. 

“We should go inside soon.” He heard Launchpad whisper, his hand finding Drake’s hip as he attempted to pull himself closer to his husband. 

“Don't wanna.” Drake mumbled back as he pressed a feather light kiss to his neck. “Wanna stay here with you.” He added on as Launchpad chuckled. He could feel Launchpad’s beak on his forehead as he returned the kiss.

“We’ll still be able to cuddle on the couch, babe.” He promised, but still making no attempt to move from their position.

“But I like feeling the sun on my feathers. Like laying here with you. Not aware of the passage of time and stuff. No patrol, no heroic duties to attend to. It’s all PK’s problem for right now.” He could go on but right now he just did not feel like it. 

“The sun will be setting soon though.” Launchpad pestered, looking out in the yard at the long shadow they casted in the hammock. “It'll be cold. We’d have to snuggle closer to keep warm.” Drake giggled as Launchpad peppered his face with more kisses. Drake hated the cold, hated the winter and snow. 

“You win.” Drake whined out as Launchpad began to untangle their limbs, “But on the condition that you carry me inside.” He grinned wide as Launchpad rolled his eyes.

“Typical.” He muttered in fake annoyance as he finally deranged himself from his love. Climbing out of the hammock and effortlessly lifted Drake into his arms. “Sometimes I think you only married me for this reason.” He joked and Drake wasted no time in burrowing his head into Launchpad’s soft chest.

“S’not the only reason.” Drake murmured, “You’re hot and have a great butt. What more could a guy ask for?” He lifted his head up to catch the smirk on Launchpad’s face, “Amazing kisser too, did I mention that? You may have to remind me though, I can’t seem to recall the last time you kissed me, Mr. McQuack.” 

“Oh really?” He asked as Launchpad bent his head, their lips connecting in a soft kiss and Drake felt warmth spread throughout his body. Who truly needed the sun when just kissing Launchpad made his whole body warm. He never wanted to stop kissing Launchpad.

Launchpad was the first to speak when they parted, “I love you.” He whispered and Drake could only smile as he connected their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments/Kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
